Revenge
by Mornsul
Summary: While their job in Lawrence, Sam and Dean meet a hunter at Missouri's house. Rebecca claims her companion, Sam entered the house exactly three days ago and was never seen again. Will they save Samantha? Will something happen between them? DeanxSam Sam/Sam
1. Home

_Chapter 1._

**HOME**

Rebecca was listening to the conversation of newcomers and Missouri for quite a while, being crouched near the staircase, both of her hands o the ground, feeling out some shakings that would indicate that somebody was coming her way.

"We believe…that there might be something in the house right now." one of the males said almost diplomatically, Rebecca noted, as she guided her brown hair behind her ear. Missouri was quiet for a while.

"You mean that there might be something in your old house?" she was trying to make sure.

"Yes."

"Then that is not just a possibility, there really IS something in there. There is another group of hunters now in Lawrence, and you see, one entered the house, but never came back." the room was quiet for a while, and Rebecca had to calm down so she would not cry. Sam was going to be okay, she had to be. She would feel it if she wouldn't.

"Becky, sweetheart, would you please come and join us and tell what happened to out Sammy?"

Everything was dark, she noted to herself for the thousandth time, as she tried to keep her sanity. She could still fell him. She could feel_ them _fight a lot, and she could not escape. She realized where she was- the ghost trapped her in one of the walls and she was unable to get out of there. He kept her alive for a reason. Once he's done with the poor girl and her children, he would be strong enough to devour her and the power she possessed. Sam took a deep breath. She had to endure. Becky will save her, for sure.

"So, it was three days ago?" Sam asked, tyring to make sure he heard right. Rebecca nodded, her hands clenching into fists, as she looked out of the window. Sam took the opportunity to lean over to Dean.

"You know what that means, right?" he whispered.

"Yeah. People named Sam loved to have a freaky party together three days ago." Dean answered, watching Rebecca intently. Sam Glared at him, but Dean seemed not to take any notice of it.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Sam asked him, as Rebecca excused herself and ran to the bathroom.

"I think I know her from somewhere." Dean said. Sam groaned.

"God, don't tell me you slept with her in your long past!"

"Idiot, I would deffinetly remember that!"

"Boys, please stop!" Missouri interrupted them, rolling her eyes.

"Thos two girls helped me a lot in the past, and to see one of them in such pain and distress…just hearing her thoughts would make me want to cut my wrists…" Missouri trailed off, her eyes widening. It dawned on Sam and Dean as well, and they were off the couch in a flash, Missouri trailing clumsily behind them.

Dean first rattled the doorknob wildly, before realizing the door was lcoked.

"Becca, step away from the door!" he bellowed, kicking the door down.

Rebecca was cupping water in her palms, bent over the sing, looking at the three intruders with a confused look.

"What…the…hell?" she asked, one side of her mouth twitching upwards. This was absurd.

"Ah…well…um…" Dean and Sam stuttered, looking for the right words.

"Girl, don't send these depressive vibe around my house!" Missouri told Rebecca, panting loudly.

"Oh!" Rebecca laughed.

"Sorry. It just reminded me of how you always lectured Sam on her depressive thoughts." Missouri chuckled.

"Oh yeah. That girl would smile and laugh, even if her mind broke up into tiny pieces."

"If Sam's mind would break, I'm sure we would hear a lot of noise with all that crap she carries around."

"A lot of noise…" Sam muttered quietly, as he looked at Dean.

"It might be a poltergeist." Dean frowned.

"I hope not." he shrugged.

"'Cos I don't have the mood for a fucking poltergeist."

"It has to be a pretty nasty one, I believe." Missouri said, as she led them back to the living room, Rebecca going up to the room in Missouri's house.

"I think I might help. Those poor people there…and poor Sammy, they have to be saved."

"Oh, don't pity her now; at least she'll learn not to go on a job without me." Rebecca said from the staircase, loading her shotgun.

Sam was listening intently inside the walls for any sounds. She has not heard any out of the normal. The screams of the small girl seeing something in the closet, the excited shouts of the small boy, begging for juice and the woman's concerned voice each time Sam moved in the space between walls. The pressure of the ghost was growing bigger and bigger, and Sam was sure she would not hold on any longer. Either the ghost will kill them all, or Sam will go mad.

"Alright everybody. We will have all the floors split up and we will place the cleansing bags in each corner of the house." Missouri handed the cotton bags to the three hunters. Sam took the second floor, Missouri went down to the basement and Dean and Rebecca stayed on the first floor.

"Now remember," Missouri said before they departed.

"The ghost will see what we want to do sooner or later, and once he does, things will turn nasty. We better end this quick and find Sam. She could be anywhere, so keep an eye for her as well." All three hunters nodded, and they split up.

It has begun.

Sam found a small crack in the wall, from where she watched the bedroom she was in. How could she get out? She could make the hole bigger and bigger, until she could crawl out, but she was sure that the poltergeist had the walls fortified for her not to leave.

The house shook. Something was happening.

The walls seemed to fade a little bit, and Sam saw more clearly a tall, young man that just walked in. His brown, shaggy hair was falling into his deep brown eyes. In his hands, he was holding a hammer and a small cotton bag. They were trying to banish the ghost out of the house, Sam realized, as the man came near one of the walls where she was trapped. He knocked on it to find a dull spot, before he wanted to break a hole in it and place the bag there. He did not notice the wire from a lamp unplugged and inched closer to the male. He will sure not notice it in time, and it will kill him.

Sam started banging on the walls from the inside and screaming loudly.

The male did not heed anything, but he started working faster. He knew that something was happening, but he didn't know exactly what.

Sam won't save him in time.

"I still don't get it why you're here and not with Missouri." Dean grumbled, as he and Rebecca entered the kitchen.

"Missouri can take care of herself." Rebecca answered. That made Dean stop abruptly and turn to face her.

"Are you implying something, Becky?" Rebecca only grinned, while he sighed. Mumbling something under his breath, he turned back to the kitchen counter.

"You look out for some floating things trying to kill us."

"Aye, aye, sir." she rolled her eyes and started searching the drawers, out of sheer boredom.

"So, how did you and Sam get together?" Dean asked, cutting a hole in the wall with the axe he was holding.  
"We go waay back…we're best friends since we were 15. As teens, we were interested in things like this…and it angered somebody." Rebecca said simply, but it explained everything.

"Oh. How many people?" Dean asked, as he was weighing the packet in his hand.

"My dad, Sam's mom and our siblings and best friend."

"I'm sorry." Dean apologized, looking at her. There was something in that look, but Rebecca didn't know what. But she was sure as hell that it made her feel nice.

"You don't have to be. It's been a long time ago. It made us strong and we started hunting those bastards, looking for the one that did it." Rebecca laughed as she turned her back to the drawers. Dean grinned, as he threw the bag in the crack. He leaned against the counter.

"I remember our first ghost. Oh my god, we were so bad! I got scared by the ghost and ran away, while Sam shot herself in the foot. I think the ghost left only because he felt sorry for us." Dean laughed, but he noticed the drawer right behind her was opening. The one with silverware.

"Behind you!" he interrupted her, grabbing her arms. Rebecca turned abruptly to be struck by the blade.

Sam realized her prison was weakened every time somebody threw the cleansing bag in the corner of the house. The male slipped the bag inside, and the wall faded almost completely.  
Duck!" she screamed, as she broke through the wall and her hands grabbed for the wire. It wrapped around her wrists, binding them together tight.

Hey, her wrists still better than his neck.

The male looked at her, as he tried to help her break free.

"Sam?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah. And you?"

"Sam." he said again.

"No,tha-" Sam was interrupted by something pulling her by the ankles back to the wall. She shrieked, scared. She didn't want to go back there!

"Help!" she screamed at the man, but there was no need, because he already grabbed around her waist, pulling her to him.

He tried to pull her back to the door, but the force was way too big, and it started pulling him back as well. He realized that they would both be trapped soon.  
"Sam, I've got to let you go. But we'll find you, I promise." The male told her and Sam's eyes started burning with tears, as she shook her head rapidly and her bound hands grabbed for his shirt.

"Don't let him pull me back there. I'll grow insane if I'll be there any longer." the male realized that Sam was not kidding. Her gaze started being a bit faded, crazy. He nodded, as he slung the bound arms around his neck, caught a better grip at Sam and braced his legs against the chest of drawers.

"Dean!" he roared, as he pulled back.

Dean just pulled a bleeding Rebecca out of the kitchen. The attack ended, but she got out of it with a pretty bad gash slashing her right shoulder and arm. She looked as if she would faint any minute; she lost a lot of blood already.

Dean didn't know if she was okay, the attack was not expected. She got lucky, for the knife was aiming for her neck, but instead it got her shoulder. It still looked critical.

He sat down and leaned her back against the wall.  
"Becky!" he said alarmed, as he slapped her cheek a few times. Rebecca twitched, as she turned to face him.

"God, that was bad. So stupid." she muttered, banging her head against the wall.

"Hey. First, we get you out alive, then we call you stupid." he tore a piece of her shirt, the sleeve, and wiped the blood off her arm. He frowned as the gash cleared up and he saw what happened.

"Dean!" Sam roared from upstairs. As Dean was about to yell back that he can't, Rebecca stopped him by grabbing the front of his shirt.

"Go. I'm fine. Maybe he found Sam." Dean looked indecisive, but he then nodded and ran up the stairs. A thump echoed through the hall from the room Sam was in. He opened the door to find his brother on the floor, with a woman on him, his hands around her waist, her hands on his neck, bound together, both panting loudly.

"Damn brother, you go to second base."

"Shut up, Dean."


	2. Asylum

Dean frowned silently as he looked behind his shoulder to find two women sleeping on his back seat. He sighed as he turned back to watch the road.

"Jealous?" asked Sam next to him with a grin on his face. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but you've got no clue of who."

"You want me to drive?" a sleepy voice sounded from the back, as Samantha rubbed her eyes. Dean laughed.

"No way I'm letting you behind the wheel. She's a gentle baby, not a sport's car, you demon." Samantha slapped him upside the head.

"It's called being in a hurry, dumbass."

"We don't have to hurry, we're almost there."

"Yeah, we are almost there, but we'll get there at night. And I'm sure as hell I don't wanna go hunt something down in an insane asylum AT NIGHT!"

"I swear to God if I won't have my sleep I'll feed you to the baddy myself. Man, you drive, woman, sleep. Sam, be out of focus as always." Becky growled as she grabbed Samantha by the nape of her neck and leaned against her shoulder.

"Such a control freak." Dean muttered quietly.

"Such a redneck." Rebecca shot back.

"I don't like you." Dean said and shook his head.

"Well, I don't like you either."

"That's good."

"Okay."

"Okay." Dean finished and the car was silent for a while.

"I like you, Sam." said Samantha cheerfully as she patted the younger brother's head. He bowed his head, but the smile was still evident on his face. Dean groaned, as he took another turn.

"Oh god, kill me now."

"Alright then," said Sam just as he got out of the psychiatrist's office, looking a bit weirded out.

"Apparently there was a riot back when the hospital was still opened. Pretty nasty. The patients killing personnel, themselves. Some of the bodies weren't even found, including the head of the personnel, Dr. Ellicott."

"So you think it might be their souls doing all the trouble?" asked Samantha, leaning against the wall with a glint in her eye.

"I don't know if it's his spirit, but we should check it out tonight." Dean said, as he opened the back door and smiled lazily at Rebecca.

"Here you go, control freak." only for a moment did the facade of coolness fall, showing hurt and pain on Rebecca's face, before she grinned evilly.

"Why thank you. I don't recognize you, redneck." she said, as she sat in the car. Dean looked pissed, as he slammed the door behind her and opened the driver's seat.

"Hey Sammies! Are you coming or not?" Samantha groaned as she kicked away from the wall.

"Tonight. Why in all the times tonight? Why not at noon, or why not after lunch or after a little spicy fiesta, why tonight?" Sam looked amused at Samantha's dislike of going into an asylum at night and Dean looked downright shocked.

"How in God's name did you become a hunter? Freakin afraid of the dark with ghosts, miss…Idontknowyoursurname?" Dean finished off lamely, and Samantha rolled her eyes as she and Sam got in the car.

"Smooth, Mr. Winchester. And no, I'm not afraid of the dark with ghosts, but I'm uncomfortable with being in the dark knowing I'm surrounded by psychopathic ghosts that can kill."

"Well, whatever miss Hellscream."

"I wish that was my name, Dean."

"Brimstone?"

"Miss."

"Damn it."

"It has to be Fellsteed!"

"My name has NOTHING to do with hell, you asshole!" Samantha growled as she got out of the car, slamming the door behind her. In her hand she held a bag full of weapons, which she opened with a quick movement of her wrist. She took out a shotgun, easily loaded it and pointed it at Dean.

"There's no real bullets here, just rock salt, but I'm sure that it will hurt like the hell you seem to call out, Mr. Winchester." she grinned, as Dean looked torn between amused, angry and confused.

"And yeah, I so can see that it's pissing you off that you don't know my name.

"Go to hell, Sammy."

"How about you go first and tell me about the trip?"

"Dean, why do you always fight with them! You know that you'll lose anyways!" Sam interrupted the fight, as he himself loaded a shotgun with salt. Samantha grinned as she leaned against the rifle and Dean sighed.

"Where's the other one, anyway?" Sam asked, as he looked around, since there was no sign of Rebecca. Samantha frowned at the abandoned hospital.

"You see why I don't like asylums now?"

Rebecca moved around quietly in the dark halls, even tho0ugh she knew that it would do her no good. The ghosts can see in the dark and they can feel out if somebody entered their territory. She didn't have a clue why she bailed so fast out of there without waiting for them, but she just had to get away from him. The way she knows he hates her, and the way he doesn't hide his hate made it even worse then it was two weeks ago. She could remember the first days they known each other, it was as if there were different people. They were so nice to each other, he called her Becca, she called him…well, Dean, what else was she supposed to call him, Deanie? Rebecca scoffed out loud. No way in hell she would call him that.

"You know what you did was pretty stupid, right?" a voice startled her from the behind. With a squeal, she kicked back, only for the person to dodge the kick. She launched a pretty damn good right hook at the person's head, if he wouldn't grab her fist in his big palm.

"Wow, Jackie Chan, it's me."

"Oh god."

"You can call me Dean."

…..

"Ow! What was that for?" Dean asked as he rubbed the hit spot of the nape of his neck.

"For scaring me like that."

"Yeah, and also for saving your ass like that, no need to thank me or anything."

"Save my ass?"

"Duck." Rebecca hit the floor before the apparition behind her could touch her and Dean shot the thing with the shotgun in his hand.

"Thanks." Rebecca said simply as she took the second rifle from him.

"Where are Sam and…well, Sam?"

"Looking for you, since you went all loco and stuff. Lemme call them…" Dean muttered, as he took out his phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Okay, I get it that it was stupid to run away like that but you don't have to break my arm for it."

"…I'm not doing anything." Dean said quietly, as they both looked at the pale, almost blue hand now latched on Rebecca's arm. She only had enough time for her eyes to widen, before something pulled her in one of the devastated patient's cell and slammed the door behind her.

"Becca!" Dean's scream echoed through the halls of the hospital and reached Samantha's and Sam's ears as well. They shared one look that was worth a thousand words, before dashing down the seemingly empty halls to the place where now bangs and grunts were heard from. They turned left to find Dean trying to open a cell door to one of the rooms.

"Where's Becky?" Samantha asked alarmed, as she came closer.

"Inside…" Dean growled with his teeth clenched, as he braced his leg against the wall and pulled back.  
"Dean, it won't work, stop it." Sam said, as he came closer as well.

"Stop it? Samuel, you kinda don't realize that I'M the one on the other side with some Looney-eyed psycho ghost!" Rebecca said, loud.

"And she lives!" Dean exclaimed cheerfully only to receive glares from everybody and he could swear that he felt Rebecca's death glare through the iron door as well.

"Becky, listen to me. You have to face the ghost. He won't hurt you, he just wants you to listen." Sam said.

"How the hell do you know that?" Dean whispered harshly at his brother.

"Me and Sam were attacked, but she didn't give it enough time to say anything, just killed it. The ghost didn't want to hurt me, Dean, it wanted to say something." The other side of the door was quiet.

"You freaking talk to it, did you see the guy?" Rebecca's horrified voice rose again.

"Just trust me." Dean stepped away from the door, as all the pressure closing it seemed to face. After a while, the door opened completely, and a very shocked Rebecca came out.

"You okay?" Dean asked simply, as Samantha launched herself at her. Rebecca nodded.

"Room 123. It said "room 123"." She said finally a bit shaken as Samantha stopped hugging her. Dean looked at the other three.

"Alright the-" he was interrupted when they heard screaming in the hospital. He sighed heavily.

"Don't tell me somebody came in right now."  
"Yeah, I would love to, but the scream "Help me, oh my fucking God" would not strengthen my statement." Samantha scratched her forehead. Dean bowed his head, shaking it there.

"Alright, here's the plan. Me and the girls take care of the intruders, you check out the room. When we'll get rid of the kids, we'll come to you."

"Yeah, losers who need to build up their self-confidence by entering an abandoned hospital dig chicks with guns." Rebecca grinned at Dean, as they went their ways.

"Yeah, there're not the only ones." Dean muttered silently, as he looked for the right room.

They found the two kids there, one behind a toppled table and the other guy unconscious in the next room.

"You know what guys?" Samantha talked to them as they headed for the exit.

"Next time you get a badass feeling you want to do something scary and dangerous, go to a Harley club and call a bike gang leader gay." Rebecca laughed out loud.

"Are you talking out of experience, my master?" she cheekily elbowed her ribs and Samantha laughed.

"It was your idea."  
"Yeah it was." they both laughed, as Sam's cellphone rung.

"Dean." he simply said.

"Yeah. Alright. Basement? I'm on my way there." he put the cellphone back in his pocket.

"You think you can handle, ladies?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Just go Sam. After we get these out of here, we'll come down after you." Rebecca said and Sam nodded, disappearing around the corner. Samantha long watched the place she last saw a glimpse of him.

"Come on, Sam. You'll see him soon."

"I know…I just…don't feel this will end good. I'll follow him, you stay with them." with that, Samantha ran behind the same corner.

"Sam, no! Oh god, don't you know what happens when people split up in horror movies?" Rebecca yelled in the abandoned halls. One of the guys looked at Rebecca with a lifted eyebrow.

"We're in a horror movie?"

"Your mom is in a horror movie. Now move it!"

Samantha silently followed the sounds of Sam's foot steppes leading down the hall to the basement. She didn't like the call...she felt something was going to happen to Sam. She grew attached to him ever since he saved her from the poltergeist. She felt the need that she should return the favor of saving him.

Samantha already caught up with Sam, who was about to enter a room with the biological hazard sticker on its door.

"Sam!" Samantha called to him, trying to catch up with him. Sam only had the time to turn to her, only to face the ghost of the head of the personnel, Dr. Ellicott.

"Don't worry, I'm going to help you." was the last thing Samantha heard when she tried to load her gun and something from the behind knocked her out.

"Sam? Sammy?" somebody was calling her name, slapping her cheeks to awake her. Samantha groaned.

"What…what happened?" Sam whispered, as she tried to sit up, but she was too dizzy to keep straight. Sam's face came into view, but there was something wrong about it. The eyes…the way he looked at her…was not the same way he did before.

"I saw…I saw Ellicott attack you…where is he? What happened to you?"

"You seem to see a lot of things, Sammy." Sam started, ignoring her question.

"But why do you don't see the things that actually matter?" he raised his voice, as he stood up from her and pushed a table over.

"What?" Samantha didn't understand.

"What? What?" Sam imitated her voice mockingly as he turned to her.

"We drive around in that car for two freaking weeks, we sleep over at all kinds of motels, and you still don't notice it? I thought that when I found you, you would understand about what happened, and that you actually might help me to get over her death, but you're only making it worse!" he got closer and closer to her, and he grabbed her under the neck. Samantha was still too weak to do anything, as she was weakly clinging to his forearms.

"Sam…this is not you…this isn't the Sam I know…stop it…" she choked, and Sam laughed.

"You didn't know the real Sam then."

"Sam, let Sam go." Dean's voice called from the back. Sam turned slowly, still holding Samantha by the neck, until he saw both Rebecca and Dean aiming loaded shotguns at him.

"Why should I? Why should I let myself be ordered by somebody like you?"

"Because I'm your older brother, Sam, now let her go and snap out of it."

"You know what, I might just listen to you if you finally man up and confess! You're acting like a spoiled teen, Dean, and you still got everything you wanted. Dad's approval, Dad's trust, all the girls you wanted. That's a lot of things you've got, so I'm not giving you this one." Sam slowly raised his gun at Dean.

"Now what are you doing to do, shoot me? Rock salt ain't gonna kill me, Sam."

A deafening gunshot exploded in the room, and a body fell heavily on the ground.

"No," said Sam to Dean's unconscious body.

"But it'll hurt like hell."

Dean awoke with a sharp pain when something burned his shoulder. He tried to sit up, but a firm hand on his chest pushed him down.

"It's okay, Dean, we're all fine." a slightly disheveled Rebecca answered him. He opened his eyes to see her hair was out of place, there was a thin stream of blood going from her mouth and on her chin, but other ways she looked fine. Dean lifted his hand slowly, to wipe the blood away with his thumb. Rebecca smiled.

"Your brother sure knows how to fight."

"Where are we?"

"Hospital's lobby. I had to find some disinfection for you."

"What happened back there?"

"Well…this is what Sammy told me, but since Sam never left her side since he got back to himself, she was a bit secretive. She only said Ellicott attacked Sam, and used his anger therapy on him, which let his rage loose. We got there just in tam to see Sam strangling Sam, which is one of the weirdest things I ever said, and after he yelled at you for a bit, he lifted the gun and shot you in the arm. With the amount of salt melting in the wound, you passed out. Then me and Sammy were able to knock Sam down and when he was down, I found Ellicott's body and burned it."

"All by yourself?" Dean asked a bit mockingly, but a smile, from which Rebecca's heart leapt, was on his face. Rebecca grinned.

"Yes!" she answered in a girly tone.

"That a girl." he chuckled as he watched her get out some bandages.

"Listen, by the way…" Rebecca started, as she wrapped Dean's arm.

"What Sam said back then…was it true? About the confession?" Dean was silent for a while.

"You kn-" he was interrupted by a pair of soft lips covering his.

"Wha-?" he was only able to mutter when they parted and Rebecca giggled.

"The silence you gave me back there was worth a million words." Dean grinned, as she helped him on his feet. As they exited the hospital, Dean looked as if in thought.

"You know…I can't promise you safety…I can't promise you that this will be easy…"

"I don't need you to promise me anything. I just need you to be, Dean. Then I'm fine."

"Even if I'm a lying, selfish smartass?"

"Even if you're that."

"You just shocked me, cupcake." Dean grinned as he flung an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't push your luck, doofus."

"Doofus? You're the doofus, doofus!"


End file.
